


Walking a Thin Line

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Snape100's challenge: #238: Random Song Lyrics. I got "I Walk a Thin Line" by Fleetwood Mac.</p>
<p>Warnings: Mild angst</p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snape100's challenge: #238: Random Song Lyrics. I got "I Walk a Thin Line" by Fleetwood Mac.
> 
> Warnings: Mild angst
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Walking a Thin Line

~

Severus sat stony faced as the Wizengamot left to deliberate. They had delivered their verdict almost immediately in the cases of the other Death Eaters, so this delay was unprecedented, yet Severus revealed no anxiety. 

Finally, they returned and the Minister gazed down at Severus. “Severus Snape, step forward for our verdict,” he intoned.

Severus did. 

“By the power of the Wizengamot we declare the charges dismissed!”

Severus’ shoulders sagged and a strong arm came around him. “And now you keep your bargain,” Albus murmured.

Severus nodded. He would walk the thin line. It was the hand fate had dealt.

~


	2. Deep Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another written for Snape100's challenge: #238 Random Song Lyrics, this time I got [“Deep Fascination”](http://www.lyricstime.com/feelies-the-deep-fascination-lyrics.html) by the Feelies.  
> Warnings: AU  
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> A/N: N/A  
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Deep Fascination

~

Severus cursed the fate that had returned him to the Wizengamot for war crimes.

Kingsley, newly promoted, spoke. “Severus Snape, we have reached our verdict.”

A hand clasped his and Severus allowed himself the luxury of squeezing it hard.

“After careful deliberation and as a result of favourable testimony, we acquit you of all charges. Case dismissed.”

Severus turned, prepared to hear what his freedom would cost.

Harry smiled. “Congratulations. What will you do now?”

Severus blinked. “Harry, I cannot promise--”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Severus exhaled, relieved. Something told him he’d never walk alone again.

~


End file.
